


Shooting Stars

by rusticshrubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nighttime talks, Stargazing, cute boys being flustered, soft smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: Lance suddenly wakes to a knocking on his door late at night. He never thought Keith would come back like this.





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! more klance!! yeah!
> 
> b friends with me on tumblr  
> (artlaureli)  
> i draw shit too so enjoy that

_Knock, knock, knock._

  
Lance awoke slowly to a soft knocking on his door. It increasingly got louder as he lay there, pondering whether he was still dreaming or not. _Quiznack_.

He tiredly opened his eyes, flashbacks to high school where he had to wake up at six-thirty AM in the early morning, and slipped out of bed. He still had his robe draped over him, but under it he only wore a pair of briefs and no shirt over his soft brown skin.

_Who was crazy enough to try to get into his room this late?_

Lance realized he actually didn’t know the time, and he looked up to the Earth clock Coran and Pidge had installed into his wall. Its soft blue light glowed in the blurry darkness where he sat, and it read about midnight.

_“I need my beauty sleep,”_ he mumbled to himself, although it came out as more of an inintelligible burdened groan. He shuffled over to his door, scratching his head and yawning. As he got closer, the knocking got louder and more urgent.

“Ah, ah. Okay, I’m coming. Hold your horses.” Lance grumbled and rubbed his droopy eyes as he reached the sliding door. He tapped the door and it swiped open, to reveal a thin-like figure standing in front of him.  
Lance blinked.

“ _Keith_?”

His feet froze to the ground, awestruck at the former red paladin who was in full Marmora armor.

“What the _quiznack_ are you doing here, buddy?” Lance gaped, wiping his eyes once more to rid himself of the blurriness. He should have packed his contacts or something, being a sharpshooter and all. Too bad a huge mechanical cat had to interrupt his completely chill school life. _Dang._

Keith just stood there, silent while he gestured forward, as if he was beckoning him.

“Uh, okay?” Lance shrugged and followed the teenager as he slipped swiftly down the dark hallway.

“You know, this was completely unexpected. Like, you suddenly showing up out of nowhere at my bedroom door while I tried countless times to video call you but your scary Marmoran friends always got in the way, and you know, _being ignored?”_

Lance rambled on as he raced after Keith. The other boy turned to look at him, but his mask concealed his face which made it even more irritating.

The red paladin stopped for a breather after running through the hall, resting his hands on his knees and wheezing. He turned his eyes to the half-Galran teenager and frowned.

“Uncool, my dude. At least you could’ve said something before leaving. At least to me.”

He felt burning frustration build in his throat, and his voice grew louder.  
Keith kept running, and he followed. At this point he didn’t care if the others in the castle could hear him.

“Maybe because we’re like, friends? I thought we were, at least. But, yeah, it’s cool. I forgive you. Because I’m just that awesome, man.”

Keith suddenly stopped, short and abrupt, causing Lance to nearly knock both of their heads together with a high pitched shriek.

“Dude, _whoa_! You could’ve-“

Lance choked on his words as his voice caught in his throat.

They now both stood in the Altean control room, facing toward the stars.

“W-Whoa.”   
Lance gaped, blinking his eyes incredulously.

The lights of the colors was shining brightly, and Lance could see the twinkle of shooting stars glide through the space around them. The stars winked at them, some glowing sporadically in different brightness, so it looked like Christmas lights flickering in the night sky.

The control room lights were completely turned off, the glass-like stairs reflecting the beauty of the colors into the room. From where they stood, Lance could see the stars by his feet, like he was dancing along with them as they raced.

Lance turned to gape at Keith, who had taken off his mask in the time he was ogling over the sight in front of him, and was now smiling.

“Pretty cool, right?”

Lance deadpanned.  
“Oh my god, only you would say this is merely ‘ _cool_.’”

He threw a hand over his face, trying to look edgy.

“Well, I thought you’d like it, at least,” Keith admitted, turning his face away while rubbing his neck.

“Yeah, I do. A lot. Thanks, Keith.” Lance grinned, trailing his eyes back up to the night sky.  
 _Ah man, Keith was being sweet._  
He continued talking while admiring the sight.

“So, are you going to explain why you’re here, or are you gonna up and leave like last time?” Lance sighed, too tired to be truly angry at this point.

Keith looked away again, was that guilt in his eyes? Ace superstar Garrison student, feeling bad because he pushed away his friends? _More likely than you’d think,_ Lance thought.

“I know you guys have been calling me, and I know I haven’t answered,” Keith said awkwardly. Huh. He turned to face Lance, eyes glowing impossibly bright in the almost tangible darkness.

“And I’ve just been really busy with the Blade and they needed me there to help out.” Keith spoke as if he didn’t truly believe what he was saying, and Lance saw right through him.

“And it’s just, we’re pretty close to finding out about this new quintessence-“

Lance weighted an elbow on Keith’s shoulder casually. He sighed, counting each shooting star that passed. Some were red, some were blue, but they were all blurred together into a stunning purple mix above them.

_Those are our colors._

He saw Hunk and Pidge, and Allura and Coran standing next to Shiro. He imagined them all smiling happily at Keith, after finally being convinced to re-join them.

_I just want things to go back to how they were,_ Lance thought.

As Keith rambled on about the Blade and obviously made more excuses, Lance turned to stare at him.

“Keith. Tell me the truth.”

The raven flinched, staring at his feet. He lifted his arms down to his sides from crossing them. He looked sad.

“You can talk to me, you know that. I’m not here to judge,” Lance smiled.

Keith’s eyes met the red paladin’s, and they stared as the stars continued their dance across space. It was so beautiful, looking at his violet eyes, wide and shining. They had little splashes of navy blue in them, just like Lance’s own. It reminded him of home, when he’d sprint down to the beach as fast as he could before doing a barrel roll into the sparkling water.

After he’d swim and do laps in an endless pool of the ocean, he’d rush up to the pizza shack where his siblings were eating, and… and he’d…

“Whoa, Lance don’t cry! What’s wrong?” Keith sounded shocked, to see tears in the other teen’s eyes. Said boy wiped his eyes in surprise, shaking his head.

“S-sorry. I don’t know what-“

“Lance, I didn't mean to make you guys feel bad. I’m sorry,” Keith apologized.

“Please just tell me what’s up,” Lance sniffed, embarrassed. He lifted his arm from Keith’s back to set it by his legs. He moved to sit down on the stairs, hands clasped together and legs spread apart slightly as he slouched.

Keith looked at him, eyes wandering his face. Lance noticed something change in his dark spheres as he glanced over.

“Lance?”

“What, do you have a soft spot for crying?” Lance grinned, eyes still red. Keith sat down next to him, very close. Their shoulders touched and their fingertips brushed each other.

The stars were still shooting across the sky. Keith looked distraught, twiddling his thumbs together.

“I just…”

They sat in silence, staring upward. Each color vibrated inside of Lance’s body, keeping him present in reality. He seemed to get lost in the movement of the stars, as they seemed to float so effortlessly across the dark planes of the endless space that surrounded them. _Out of all of the places he could be..._

_It’s so beautiful…_

Lance side-eyed Keith’s hand quickly, which had been set down next to his own. Their fingers were so close.

_Okay, quiznack. He was going to do this._

In one silent breath, Lance set his hand over Keith’s. He felt the boy’s arm twitch, and then relax. He looked away, a small smile plastered on his usually stoic lips.

_Oh god, his heart was going to explode._

“Uh, I…” Lance trailed off pitifully. He was blushing intensely, taking his eyes off of the sky to stare at wall. His hand was shaking.

“Lance?”

“H-huh?”

“I…” Keith’s face was as red as his paladin armor. He seemed to be struggling with his words at the moment, and Lance didn’t blame him. He couldn’t say one word without stuttering while they held hands.

Keith shut his eyes tightly and whispered softly.

 

  
“I love you.”

 

  
_Okay, he’s officially snapped. Goodbye sanity._

Without thinking straight, Lance rushed forward and pushed his lips to Keith’s mouth. He drew out a surprised noise from the other teen, who was gripping his arms now.

They merged together, and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer as their mouths blended. Keith moved one of his hands to brush through the paladin’s brown hair, surprised it felt so soft. It reminded him of a down pillow with the feathers pulled out, massaging his skin.

Lance pulled away for a moment.

“Keith, I love you. I should’ve said this earlier, but-“

Keith cut him off, placing a hand on his cheek as he pushed their mouths together again.

The stars were still shining.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment! they fuel me!!


End file.
